Unworthy
by Eruwaedhiel Malfoy
Summary: Im horrible with summarys lets face it...Draco Love story with your typical turmoil....I wish I could explain it better...


Note: Alright, this is my first crack at any type of fanfic, so feed back is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, I wish Draco was!

**Chapter One--Encounter**

She screamed as the bludger came rocketing towards and dove out of the way none to soon. The Slytherin's jeered as her face turned a bright pink and she his herself behind her book. She knew he was laughing at her and did everything to hide the tears that were fighting their way to the surface. She dared peer over her book to actually see his reaction. He was smirking, like he always was, that arrogant, confident smirk he always wore. For a brief moment her eyes caught his, feeling extremely scrutinized under that gaze, she broke the contact and looked back down at her book. She could still feel his eyes on her, those piercing grey eyes that she so often dreamed about. Her cheeks and ears turned and even deeper shade of red as she just thought about it. Finally, gaining enough composure to try and make as classy an exit as possible, she gathered up her things in her bag , stood up, slung the bag over her shoulder and left the Quiddich stands. The Slytherin team still throwing jeering comments at her as she walked out.

She was walking up through the grounds when she heard a familiar voice yelling her name. "Lizzy, Oy! Lizzy, you can't ignore me!" She smiled as she turned around knowing perfectly well who was yelling at her. "Oh, bugger. I just can't seem to get rid of you now can I?" she replied with mock exasperation. Finally, her friend caught up to her, somewhat out of breathe. "I saw you leaving the Quiddich pitch, what were you doing there you know the Slytherins practice on Wednesday's." Ginny asked, sounding somewhat concerned. Lizzy had just kept her eyes focused on the grass below and shrugged at her friends question. Realizing the answered Ginny gasped " NO! NO, you do NOT!, You can't, he'll tear you apart, not to mention that entire gang. I thought you were over him, it was just a silly crush!" Her eyes never left the ground and she was too afraid to meet her friends gaze after she had just lectured her. "I know" she said with a heavy sigh.

Seeing that she was defeated, Ginny suddenly felt a pang of guilt for telling her off like that, it wasn't her fault and she knew what was at stake. "Come on, we'll go up the castle and get you some of the pudding Luna's always going on about." Ginny said with a sympathetic smile as she put her arms around her friends shoulder and led her up the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall and saw Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her signature radish earrings and dreamy eyes, they caught her attention and waved at her happily then made their way to the Gryffindor table and found some empty seats. Soon Lizzy had forgotten all about her ordeal at the quiddich pitch and was soon returning to her high spirited self. The two sixth years then made their way back up the common room to begin their mountain's of homework. It was only the first week and they were already beginning to fall behind. Hoping to rectify that situation they headed towards the common room. They were joking and laughing the whole way, until they reached the fat lady's portrait and Lizzy let out a yelp. "Oy, Gin I forgot my bag I have to go back and get it. I'll be back in a few and we'll start on Snape's essay." she said with a look of slight disgust on her face. Ginny chuckled "Oh I look forward to it, I'll see you in a little bit" With that Lizzy turned on her heels and made her way back down to the Great Hall.

She had just retrieved her bag and was heading back to the common room. She turned down a deserted corridor. When she heard someone yell her name from behind her. She turned to see where the source was and saw Neville. " Oh hi Neville" she said enthusiastically. He waved and then finished on his intended path, which was opposite of hers. As she turned to head back in the other direction she bumped directly into someone, tall and slender. She was knocked back and nearly feel over, instinctively his hands grabbed her to keep her from toppling over. She looked up and her eyes were locked on those same grey eyes that had been piercing her earlier that day. Unable to move or speak, _I'm staring at him Stop staring at him you stupid girl, _she thought frantically trying to make her body do what her mind wanted. Before she had a chance to do anything those piercing grey eyes became fierce, cold, even cruel. He pushed her back from him, with slightly more force than was necessary, for she was pretty petite. As she stumbled backwards she heard him speak.

" Watch where you are going! You clumsy little whore" he said with cold disdain as his face twisted into a sneer.

Before she knew what she was doing she shot back. "What the hell were you doing standing there, it's not as if you couldn't have clearly avoided me in the hallway, You did that on purpose!" Her ears suddenly turned a bright red, suddenly realized what she had just done.

His face was still as emotionless as always but for a moment she thought she saw a glint in his grey eyes. Then placing that smug, arrogant smirk he so often wore back on simply walked around her leaving her utterly bewildered.

Lizzy stood there for a few moments trying to process what had just happened. Snapping back to the reality that she was still standing in the middle of a deserted corridor she hastily made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't even remember how she had gotten there but there she was standing in front of the Fat Lady. She gave the password and swiftly made her way past the common room and Ginny muttering something about being tired and having a headache and she was going to bed early. She made her way into the girls dormitory, climbed into her bed without changing and pulled the canopy around her bed closed. Her head was swimming. What the hell just happened, she closed her eyes and could only see him. Those grey eyes that were swimming with mystery, his tall, slender, muscular body that had grabbed her arms to keep her from toppling over.

She couldn't help herself as the tears began to fill her eyes. It was impossible, not only was he the most attractive guy at school, in her opinion, but he was a slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. It was impossible, not to mention he would probably never give her more than a sideways glance, unless she bumped into him like she had just done. She let out a silent sob as she rolled over and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
